


end

by sooksjns



Series: Fools [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied/Referenced Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooksjns/pseuds/sooksjns
Summary: thank you





	end

Kurusu Akira is white space .

He is now an empty husk that cannot feel.

His body now belongs in their webs.

Akechi makes sure Akira does not escape and to look at him and only him.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A hand shakes his shoulder gently.

“Goro, it’s time to wake up now. It’s two in the afternoon already.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
